


A Song For You

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [42]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Steve has all the audience he needs.(Remember the guitar Danny bought Steve back in season 5, the one the show hasn't mentioned ever again? Yeah, so did I.)





	A Song For You

Sometimes, when the case had been particularly gut-wrenching or the threat of death a little closer than usual, Danny and Steve didn't need to toss and turn in order to know they weren't going to be able to sleep that night. When that happened, they put the kids to bed, shut the bedroom door, and Steve pulled out the guitar Danny had bought him.

"I'm going to learn more Beatles' songs, one of these days," Steve teased, segueing from the last notes of Bon Jovi's 'Born To Be My Baby' to Bruce Springsteen's 'Two Hearts.' "Master their entire discography from the beginning."

"You should absolutely do that," Danny said easily, his head on a pillow at the foot of the bed and one of his husband's legs stretched across his chest. Steve mock-threatened to do that every time they had one of these nights, but somehow 'Let It Be' was still the only Beatles song in his repertoire. Everything else was either something he'd learned for the kids, or a song by one of Danny's favorite artists. Nearly all of the ones in the latter category, he'd noticed, were love songs. "It'll give you a reason to play more when the kids are actually awake."

"It's not fair of me to force them to listen to me play when there's always so many more important things to do." Steve's tone was more relaxed than it was when they argued over what to have for dinner, as if his dismissal of himself was actually less of a pressing issue than Chicken Alfredo vs. Spaghetti Carbonara. Danny had tried to argue the matter more than once, over the years, but it was like Steve couldn't process the idea of how special he was. "I'll do it if they ask, but otherwise I don't want to bug them about it."

Danny immediately resolved to prompt both kids into making frequent requests. "Okay, then, what about the team?" He smoothed a hand back and forth across the leg draped over his chest. "You've played enough for us that there's no reason to feel self-conscious, and it's an absolute _crime_ that they haven't heard you play yet. As it's literally our job to _stop_ crime when we see it happening, you really need to pull the guitar out the next time we're all in the same place and no one's trying to shoot at us."

Steve didn't look up, his fingers still moving easily along the strings. "No one's brought it up in ages. I'm pretty sure they've all forgotten I even have this."

"That's because you're their brooding leader, and I'm the Steve-whisperer." The team _had_ asked him about it, long after they'd stopped asking Steve, but that wasn't the reason he kept trying to encourage the pseudo-concert. The team, and the larger ohana that surrounded it, was the safest space outside of the immediate family Danny could think of. Steve could spread his wings a little and not have to be scared. "Seriously, they'd love it. And think of how much better applause will sound when it comes from more than three people."

Steve just smiled, looking over at him. "I've got all the audience I need right here."

It was sweet, but it was also conveniently timed enough that it could also be him using his charm to try and avoid the fact that he didn't have a logical argument. Danny loved him, but he wasn't about to let him get away with that. "You deserve more than me, you goof."

Steve actually stopped playing for a moment, looking at Danny like he'd just said something ridiculous. Then he shook his head, returning to the song. "You can't have more than everything," he said matter-of-factly, as if Danny had misidentified some sort of heavy artillery and he was correcting him. "It's scientifically impossible."

It took a second for Danny to realize what Steve was talking about. "That doesn't—"

_Oh._

His throat went tight. Steve kept playing, seemingly unaware that he'd just turned his husband into a puddle of mush.

By the time Steve had transitioned into Springsteen's "Valentine's Day," Danny thought he could probably trust his voice again. "You're everything too, you know," he managed, the words rough. "I'm just not sure you know that sometimes."

Steve smiled again, brighter this time, and it was like the sun coming out. The music went still again, as if he didn't want anything to distract from his attention on Danny. "I do when you look at me like that."

Something huge and hot expanded in Danny's chest, making his eyes sting. "That's—" His voice broke, and he had to swallow. His grip on Steve's leg was probably harder than it should be, but Steve was still smiling at him like nothing was wrong with the universe.

"I love you," he breathed, because that was the simplest way to say everything that needed saying.

Steve's face went soft. "I love you, too."

Danny let out a shaky breath, forcing his grip on Steve's leg to relax a little. "You should still play more for the kids, but I'm happy keeping your guitar skills as our little secret." He swallowed again. "I love listening to you play."

"I know." Steve stretched out his other foot to rub along Danny's arm. "That's why I like doing it now."

Then Steve started playing again, the music wrapping around both of them like an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
